User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: Volume 2 episode 11: No brakes
Hello and welcome to author analysis. A good writer sets up an important chapter of your story (Or episode) for a long time over several previous chapters. A bit in this episode and a sprinkle in this one until you gave all the exposition needed. Once you're ready, you get to the payoff. I call it the WHAM! episode because it's like a baseball bat to the back of the head of your viewers (If done right), This is one of those. People... This is bar none, the best fight episode in the series. Not because of the graphics or the moves done by the fighters. Because each fight told a story. Tonight, episode 11 of volume 2: No brakes. Now I know some of you are tired of reading this but holy cow!!!!! I was right! The only aspect I wasn't right about was the race between Cinder's gang and RWBY to get to Vale first. everything else was right. Okay, enough self-patting on the back and let check out the episode! We start with Ruby face to face with Roman. Roman was playing with her like a cat plays with a mouse until the rest of the gang appears. For those who thought she couldn't use her semblance without Crescent Rose, we see that she can. She just needs more training. Ruby manages to escape and regroup with the gang while Roman gets ready to leave with the train. Oobleck and RWBY manages to get on the train. They get on the roof and find a bomb in the last cart while White Fangs members are coming from the front. Suddenly the bomb activates! They leave the cart and Oobleck ask Blake to decouple the cart so they would blow up but it unlocks by itself. The cart explodes several feet back and makes a hole up in the tunnel giving a breach for the Grimm. Uh-Oh! Cinder's plan is now revealed. She wants to destroy Vale and she is using the White Fang and the Grimm to do it! Several more carts are rigged to do the same as the last one. RWBY goes ahead of the blowing carts which open several more holes then separates after dispatching the Fangs on the roof. Weiss, Blake and Yang enters the remaining carts trying to get to the front while Ruby and Oobleck continues on the roof. They need to stop the train before it reaches Vale. The trio encounters Neopolitan in a cart. Yang stays behind to fight her and gets her ass handed to her for the first time in the show. When Neopolitan is ready to give the death blow, A mysterious woman in a White Fang mask appears and scares Neo so much that she just leave. She seems to use a pure dust weapon, she look at Yang unconscious before disappearing just when Yang wakes up... Okay Speculation ahead. I am ready to bet that the woman was Mama Xiao Long, that she's a White Fang from the old guard, the ones who wants peace and that is why she left papa and Yang. Yes, that makes Yang half Faunus. How that for a surprise! Back to our regular programming, Weiss encounter the White Fang Lieutenant who wields a chain saw. She holds her own for a while but the Lieutenant is too strong for her and she finishes by getting beaten too. That's what happen when Ruby isn't there to supervise, had they switched partners, they would have fared much better. Blake on the other hand received different dusts for her weapon from Weiss before her fight with Roman. Holy crap! What a difference it made! She made copies of herself in Ice, Rock and an explosive fire copy and wiped the floor with Roman! Oobleck and Ruby fights head on Paladins. The first one is destroyed by Oobleck who shoots Zwei through it! What the hell is this dog made of? Oobleck stays behind to finish fighting the Paladins while Ruby continues to the front where she is joined by the rest of her team. They see the sealed door to Vale ahead. Weiss and Ruby exchanges a look and encases all four in ice. Ruby wakes up in the streets of Vale with her teammates. Panic set in the resident population when the Grimm invades. No one knows if Oobleck and Zwei survived. A giant King Taijitu appears and several other Grimm species too. One episode remaining and it looks like it's going to be a Doozy! Great episode that pays off several setups in previous episode. Cinder's plan, that conversation between Yang and Blake. The CCT heist and more. We finally see that RWBY isn't perfect and they can lose. Finally, that damn dog is superman! and seems to have taken a shining to Oobleck. Can't wait for the volume finale! Category:Blog posts